Love Sick
by HikaruHitachiin1957
Summary: Haruhi accepted Hikaru's confession and they started dating. But what Hikaru didn't know was that Haruhi was dating him only to get Tamaki's attention. Later in their relationship, Tamaki starts to realize his feelings for Haruhi and the two start secretly dating. Hikaru refuses to believe that Haruhi doesn't love him anymore and will do anything to keep her.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I walked out onto the terrace and leaned on the barricade. I put my hand up to my eye. It was the end of the year party at my house. I was waiting for Haruhi's answer to my confession I gave her at the ski resort.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I whispered. "She's going to reject me...because she loves Tono…"

I put my hand down and looked down in sorrow. Even Though she didn't reject me yet, I could already feel the tears burning in my eyes.

"I'm an idiot…" I whispered.

"Hikaru?"

I looked up and turned around to see Haruhi. I quickly plastered on a fake smile.

"Haruhi, so what do you think? Are you having fun?" I asked.

""Y-Yah." She replied.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Hmm." I put my arm down and gave her a wider smile. "I feel like I don't want to hear this, but I'll do it, your answer from bef…"

"Hikaru, I'll go out with you." She interrupted.

I just stood there in utter shock. D-Did she just say she would go out with me?

"What..?" I asked. "Did you just say..?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you." She put her head down to hide her blush. "I would like to try."

I just stared at her for a bit longer. Then a bright smile appeared on my face. "Y-You really mean that? You'll go out with me?"

Haruhi looked up at me, her blush still on her face. "Yes, I would like try it."

My smile grew and I went up and hugged her. "Thank you Haruhi. Thank you so much."

Haruhi hugged me back. I held her for a bit longer, taking in her sent. I let go of her and kept my hands on her shoulders.

My smile grew. "Come on. Kaoru will be excited about the news." I looked down. "To be honest. We all thought that you were in love with Tono."

Haruhi blushed immensely. "Wh-Why would you think that?"

I started to get a bad feeling deep down in my stomach. "Because, of how you've been acting around him lately. You couldn't talk to him without blushing and stuttering. And when Kyouya came back from France, you would run away from him."

"Th-That was just because he was being annoying. I didn't want to deal with him." She put a bent finger to chin. "But I do respect him."

"Ok…"

We just stood there in awkward silence for a bit. I then smiled again.

I grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go tell everybody the great news."

I tugged Haruhi into the house and down the stairs. I found Kaoru talking to Mei and I ran over to him.

"Kaoru!" I yelled excited. "Kaoru!"

He looked over at me as I ran up to him. I put my hands on his shoulders. He noticed my bright smile.

"You're smiling. Does that mean..?"

I nodded. "Yes, she said yes."

"She said yes?"

"She said yes!"

Kaoru smiled and hugged me. "Oh my God Hikaru. I'm so happy for you."

Mei looked at us in shock as we separated. She then looked over at Haruhi.

"Haruhi, may I have a word with you?"

Before Haruhi could say anything, Mei grabbed her arm and dragged her to the side.

"Haruhi!" Mei hissed. "What was that about? I thought I told you giving an answer because of sympathy or guilt is so much more rude."

"But I gave him an honest answer. I would like to go out with him."

Mei gave her a look. "I know you don't like him like that. So why did you really accept his feelings?"

Haruhi sighed. "Alright, I don't like him like that. I accepted his feelings because...I wanted to get someone's attention."

Mei sighed and crossed her arms. "It's Tamaki, isn't it?"

Haruhi looked at the ground, rubbing her arm. She nodded.

"Yes...I'm doing this to get Tamaki-senpai's attention."

Mei looked over at Kaoru and me, she saw how happy I was. Her expression turned sad, she looked back over at Haruhi.

"You're doing a terrible thing you know. Just look how happy he is. He's going to find out that you're using him, and when he does he's going to be mad. Or even worse broken."

"Don't tell him please."

Mei glared at her. "I'm not going to tell him. Cause unlike you." She started walking back to the group. "I don't betray my friends."

Haruhi sighed and rubbed her arm again. Guilt started rushing over her.

"Hey Haruhi." Tamaki called out to her.

She jumped and blushed at the sound of his voice. She turned around to face him as he walked up to her.

"H-Hi Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi stuttered.

"Are you alright, your face is all red for some reason. Are you still sick?"

"U-Uh yah. I'm almost through it though, so I'm fine."

Tamaki gave her a charming smile, which made her blush even more.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. By the way, I heard that you accepted Hikaru's feelings?"

Haruhi nodded. "Y-Yah, I did."

His smile grew. "Well I'm happy for you two." He saw a girl waving him over to dance. "Well I better go back to entertaining guests." He put a hand on her shoulder. Her heart began pounding. "I'll see you later."

Haruhi then watched as Tamaki walked over to the girl and began to dance.

She sighed and looked down. "He didn't even seem fazed at all." She whispered. "How am I going to get him to notice me when he doesn't even care that I'm dating Hikaru?"

I looked over at Haruhi and saw that she was looking at Tono depressed. A strong feeling washed over me. I walked over to her.

"Haruhi?" She looked over at me. "Are you alright? You look depressed."

"I'm fine." She said. "Just a bit tired, that's all."

I smiled at her. "Well if you're fine, do you want to dance?"

"Um…" She looked over at Tamaki, then back at me. "Won't it be weird since I'm pretending to be a guy?"

I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed. "Oh yah, I forgot." I looked back at her. "Then why not we go on a date this weekend?"

Haruhi smiled. "Uh sure, that would be great."

I then grabbed her hand and brought her back to Kaoru and the rest of the group. While we were talking, Haruhi kept looking towards Tamaki depressed.

* * *

It was Sunday and I was sitting at a coffee shop for Haruhi. She didn't want to do anything too exciting for our first date, so we decided to go for coffee.

I sighed and looked at the time on my phone. "She's five minutes late. Not a very good impression for a first date." I looked at the address I sent her to see if I sent her the right one, I did.

I put my phone down and started drumming my fingers on the table. Another five minutes went by and I started to get impatient. I picked up my phone again and texted her. I then put my phone back down and waited for a reply.

"Maybe she's taking the bus or the train and it's taking a while for her to get here."

I then saw Haruhi running towards the cafe through the window I was sitting next to. I smiled.

Haruhi ran into the cafe and up to me. She was out of breath.

"So...Sorry I'm late. I...I took a wrong turn."

I just smiled at her. "It's alright, I wasn't waiting long."

Haruhi sat down and we began to talk. After coffee we walked around and look at the shops. I bought Haruhi a necklace that she thought was pretty, even though she kept protesting about me buying it. But I told her it was a thank you gift for going out with me.

We continued our date and I was having a great time, but I didn't know about Haruhi. She was smiling, but something was off about her. I guess she was still sick.

* * *

It was the end of the day and I walked Haruhi to her apartment.

I smiled at her. "I had a great time. We should do this again."

She smiled back. "Yah we should, I had a great time also."

I smiled at her lovingly. "Well I better get home." I kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later."

I then walked down the stairs of her apartment complex and to my car.

Haruhi put a hand to her head and blushed.

"What am I getting myself into?"

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. Sorry if it kinda sucked, I'm not good at first chapters. I'll figure out a schedule on this story with my others, so this one might be slower to update. Also sorry for the sucky summary, I'm also bad at those, but this one was so long and sucky. I might try to fix it. I hope you enjoy my new story, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	2. Chapter 2

About a month past and I've been happy being with Haruhi, but I don't know if she felt the same way. Every date we've been on, she always looked zoned out. Every time I asked her if she was ok, she would put on a fake smile and tell me she's fine.

We were in the middle of history class working on classwork. I didn't like history, so I just doodled in my notebook. I was then startled by someone slamming their hands on my desk. I looked up and saw Kaoru.

"Kaoru?" I asked. "What are you doing?"

He smiled. "I got the next date for you and Haruhi." He held up two Ootori waterpark tickets. I grabbed them and looked at them.

"Haruhi doesn't like water parks remember. She's going to get bored and want to leave."

"I know, but you can make it fun for her...but not too much fun."

I glared at him. "Don't get gross."

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood." His smile fell a bit. "I felt bad because you kept telling me you feel like Haruhi isn't really enjoying your guy's dates. So I wanted to try and help."

I sighed and looked at the tickets. "I guess I can try and convince her to go."

Kaoru smile grew big again. "Great." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Now go talk to her."

He pushed me to her desk, almost making me fall face first into Haruhi's desk. Haruhi looked at me.

"Hikaru?"

I smiled at her embarrassed. "Hey Haruhi...um...I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Kyouya's family water park this weekend." I showed her the tickets. "I know you don't really like water parks. But I think it'll be fun just the two of us."

Haruhi grabbed one of the tickets and looked at it. "Sure, why not."

I looked at her surprised. "You really want to go?"

"Not really." I sweat dropped when she said that. "But, maybe it would be fun just the two of us."

My smile grew. "Great, and while we're there, we can have a picnic."

Haruhi smiled. "That sounds great."

"Mr. Hitachiin." The teacher yelled from across the room. "Go back to your seat."

I huffed. "Yes sir."

I grumbled under my breath about the teacher and how stupid history was as I went back to my desk.

* * *

The weekend finally came and Haruhi and I were at the water park, but we weren't alone.

My eye twitched in anger. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You really think I'll let you take my precious daughter alone to a waterpark without her father?" Tamaki said.

I glared at him. "But this was supposed to be a date. With just me and her, alone."

"Like I would let her be in a bathing suit alone with a perverted twin like you."

I growled. "You're the true pervert! I don't get attracted to woman like that way unlike you!" I glared over at Kaoru. "Explain, now!"

He sighed. "They found out that you were taking Haruhi to the waterpark and decided to come. I tried to stop them, but no matter what I did, they wouldn't listen."

I huffed in annoyance. "I guess it doesn't matter. As long I'm with Haruhi, I'm fine." I glared back over towards the group. "But you guys have to get your own food. I don't want you guys taking our food."

After I was done with that, I went over to Haruhi. She was sitting at the edge of the pool with her legs in the water.

I sat down next to her. "Sorry that they're here. I wanted us to be alone."

"It's alright." She said as she smiled at me. "As long as I'm here with you, I'm fine."

I smiled back at her.

She adjusted the frilly bikini top she was wearing. "I didn't really plan on swimming, so why do I need to wear a bathing suit?"

"Come on, you're at a waterpark. You're supposed to swim."

Haruhi sighed and put her head in her hand. "I know, but I never really fond water parks to be fun."

I sweat dropped, then why did she agree to come here?

I slid into the pool and smiled at her. I reached out a hand for her to grab.

"Then I'll show you the fun parts of being at a waterpark."

She looked at me for a bit, then slowly put her hand into mine. I then pulled her into the pool. She gasped when the cold water touched her skin. She wrapped her arms around herself and her teeth started chattering.

"Hikaru, warn me next time."

I chuckled. "I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time."

I looked around at any of the activities to see which one would suit Haruhi's taste the most. I then spotted the lazy river and smiled.

I pointed at it and looked at her. "How about we go to the lazy river. I know you like to be lazy."

She glared at me and I put my hands up.

"I'm just joking." I grabbed her hand and started leading her out of the pool. "Come on, let's go."

As we were about to walk out of the pool. Haruhi tripped on something and fell on me. We fell on the ground and because we were in a walk in pool, the place we were in was shallow. She opened her eyes and realized that she was laying on top of me.

She blushed. "I-I'm sorry Hikaru, I don't know what I tripped over."

I chuckled a bit. "It's alright." I then looked up at her, even soaking wet she looked beautiful. I smiled at her lovingly and put my hand to her cheek. "You're really beautiful, I can never find a day when you're not."

Haruhi's blush darkened and I captured her lips with mine. We've kissed before, but they always felt one sided, but this time, I felt her kiss back.

"Hey if you two are done, it's time for lunch."

Haruhi and I separated and saw Kaoru smirking down at us. We blushed and quickly got off of each other, then we started walking towards the picnic tables. As we were walking past Tamaki, I notice him staring at the ground, as if he was depressed.

"So you finally made the moves on Haruhi." Kaoru whispered, breaking my attention away from Tamaki.

I blushed again and smiled. "I've kissed her before, but this time it was the first time she kissed back. I think we're making great process."

Kaoru smile grew. "Well that's great." His smile faded and he rubbed the back of his neck. "To be honest, I was started to get worried. I didn't think your guy's relationship was going to work out. But I guess I was wrong."

I sighed. "Yah, I thought that to." My smile then returned. "But after what happened, my hopes are back up."

When everybody got to the picnic table, Haruhi got out a big picnic basket and opened it to reveal everyone's favorite foods.

Honey gasped. "Wow Haru-chan, did you really make all this?"

Haruhi smiled and nodded. "Yes, I had a feeling that you guys were going to come, even if it was a date. It took me awhile to prepare everyone's favorite dishes, I'm glad you all like them."

Kaoru picked up a roll. "Well, I'm glad you made all this."

I looked over towards Tamaki and noticed his blank expression. His bangs were covering his eyes and he just looked at his drink with a straight face.

"Uh, hey Tono. Are you alright?"

He snapped out of his daze and looked over at me, then gave me a forced smile.

"Yah, I'm alright, just a lot on my mind." He stood up. "Now if you excuse me, I have to use the restroom."

We all watched him as he walked away.

"He was fine earlier today." Kaoru said. "Then right before lunch his mood changed drastically. I wonder what's bothering him."

Haruhi then got up, I looked over at her confused.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Bathroom as well, I'll be right back."

She then began to walk the same direction Tamaki went.

"Ok…" I said quietly.

* * *

Tamaki pushed some leaves away from his face as he continued to walk in search of the bathroom.

"Damn it." He growled. "I knew I should've followed the map." His expression turned glum. "But ever since I saw Hikaru and Haruhi kiss, I've been feeling out of it." He put his hand to his chest. "And my heart hurts as well." He sighed. "Hopefully it'll go away soon."

"Senpai?" Haruhi called out.

Tamaki stopped in his tracks and turned around, seeing Haruhi walking up to him.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here?"

"Well." She said. "I had to use the restroom also so I decided to follow you." She looked at the trees that surrounded them. "And by the looks of where we are. That was a mistake."

Tamaki blushed. "Yah…"

Haruhi back at him. "Senpai, is something wrong? You've been acting weird since a little before lunch."

Tamaki blushed. "N-No, nothing is wrong. I-I just...had a stomachache. Yep, and it's been bugging me for a while. Th-That's why I was going to the bathroom."

He put his hand behind his head and began to laugh nervously.

Haruhi just looked at him confused. "...Alright, if you saw so."

They then continued their way to the bathroom, then out of nowhere, Tamaki slipped and landed on Haruhi.

He groaned and opened his eyes, he blushed when he noticed he was on top of Haruhi.

"S-Sorry Ha-Haruhi. I slipped."

Haruhi blushed as well. "I-It's alright…"

They just stayed in that position for a bit longer, staring into each other eyes. As Haruhi was about to lean up and kiss him, Tamaki said something that stopped her.

"W-We should go back to the group, before they started worrying about us."

"But...don't you have to go to the bathroom?"

He began walking back to the group. "My stomach feels better."

Haruhi nodded and stood up, then began to follow Tamaki.

* * *

We were packing up our supplies into our limos. As our driver closed the trunk I looked over at Haruhi.

I smiled. "Are you ready to go Haruhi?"

"Uh…" She looked over at Tamaki, then back at me. "I'm fine, I have to go to the store. I need to get some food to make dinner for my dad."

"We can take you."

"No it's fine, the store is out of your way from your home. I'll just take the bus, then the train."

I was about to tell Haruhi that it was alright if we took her, but Tamaki said something before I could.

"I can take you, the store is on my way to my house."

Haruhi smiled at Tamaki. "Sure, if it's not out of your way."

My smile fell when she accepted his offer.

"I can take you. I promise it won't be any trouble." I tried to reassure her.

Haruhi looked back at me. "I'm fine. Your mother is home isn't she? You should spend time her while she's at home."

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Alright...if you say you're going to be ok, I guess there's no trouble with you going with him."

Haruhi kissed my cheek and we all said our goodbyes. Kaoru and I got into our limo and drove off. I looked out the back window as we drove away, looking at Haruhi until she disappeared into the distance.

I began to get a bad feeling deep inside my gut.

* * *

Tamaki walked Haruhi up to her door with a couple grocery bags.

Haruhi smiled at him. "Thanks for shopping with me and dropping me off, I really appreciate it."

Tamaki nodded. "No problem."

They just looked into each other's eyes for a bit. Then out of nowhere Tamaki dropped the grocery bags and kissed her. After a bit he realized what he was doing and separated from her.

He blushed. "S-Sorry Haruhi, I don't know why…"

But Haruhi dropped her bags and kissed Tamaki. He was surprised by her actions, then kissed her back. Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a bit, Tamaki began to feel guilty and separated from her.

"I can't do this." He stepped away from her. "You're with Hikaru."

He turned to leave and was about to walk away until Haruhi stopped him.

"Wait." She called out. "But...I love you…"

He looked back at her. "You're with Hikaru, I can't do this to him. He's my friend, I would never forgive myself."

Haruhi gulped. "Then can you at least teach me how to be a good girlfriend then..?"

Tamaki stood there for a bit, staring at her. A lot running through his mind.

He sighed. "All right, I'll help you. But just as friends, alright."

Haruhi nodded.

"We'll start tomorrow after school, meet me in the rose maze."

Haruhi nodded again and watched as Tamaki walked down the stairs and drove off in his limo. She put a hand to her lips and began to feel fuzzy inside, but also guilty.


	3. Chapter 3

A week has passed and for the past weekend I haven't heard from Haruhi. It was Sunday evening and I was spinning slowly in my office chair, trying to relieve my boredom. After what felt like hours of spinning, which was actually only a couple minutes, I got bored again. I groaned and stopped spinning.

"Gosh, I'm so bored." I huffed. "There's nothing to do." I then looked at my phone that was lying on my desk. A smile came to my face. "I could give Haruhi a call." I picked up my phone and dialed her number. "Hopefully she picks up."

I put my phone to my ear, listening to ring after ring. I drummed my fingers on the desk, waiting for her to pick up. But I was only greeted by the answering machine, again.

I growled and ended the call. "Damn answering machine, I'm sick and tired of that freakin voice."

I laid my head on my arm and looked at my phone. "I wonder if she's doing something with her dad, that's why she hasn't been answering."

I rolled my eyes towards the TV and saw a commercial that caught my attention. It was talking about making a homemade gift for your lover this year.

I lifted my head and my smile returned. "I can do that. I can make Haruhi something to show her my love and that I can do something on my own." My smile turned to a small smirk. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I can also show her that I can do some commoner activities with her in the future."

I smiled at the thought and began to research items to make on the computer.

* * *

Tamaki and Haruhi were outside her apartment kissing. Haruhi separated from him and looked down, guilt clearly on her face.

"We shouldn't do this. I...I feel bad for Hikaru."

Tamaki grabbed her cheek and made her look into his eyes. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry, remember this is practice." He said. "You're just doing this to learn how to please Hikaru."

"I know, I just...I guess it's alright..."

Tamaki leaned in and kissed her again. Haruhi felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, but she just ignored it and wrapped her arms around Tamaki's neck, deepening the kiss.

* * *

It was the next day and Haruhi sighed as she stood outside her classroom door.

"Haruhi, good morning." Tamaki called out to her.

Haruhi jumped a little, shocked to hear his voice and looked over towards him as he was walking towards her with Kyouya.

Haruhi gave them a fake smile. "Good morning Tamaki senpai."

As Tamaki and Haruhi were talking to each other, Kyouya noticed the way Tamaki was staring at her with a loving expression.

"Well, I better get to class." Haruhi said.

"Alright, I'll see you later today then."

Haruhi nodded and walked into her classroom. Kyouya looked over at Tamaki.

"Tamaki?"

"Yah?"

"Are you and Haruhi dating?"

Tamaki blushed darkly and looked at Kyouya. "Huh?!"

"Well, are you?" He asked again.

"Well, uh...y-yah…"

"So, she broke up with Hikaru then?"

Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck. "...Y-Yah...she did."

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "I see."

* * *

It was halfway through the first class and Haruhi has seemed out of it all morning. I kept glancing at her once in awhile, but she just kept looking out the window, not paying attention to the lesson, which worried me.

I tapped her shoulder, trying to get her attention.

"Hey Haruhi?" I whispered.

She blinked a bit, breaking out of her trance. She looked at me.

"What is it Hikaru?"

I smiled. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me today after school."

"Shopping? For what?"

"My mom wants me to pick up some items for her. Do you want to come?"

Haruhi sighed. "Sorry I can't, my dad is home today and I promised I would spend the day with him."

My smile fell. "Oh…" I looked back to the front of the room. "I understand."

I just put my head in my hand, not caring what the teacher was talking about. Kaoru rolled his eyes over to look at me, and saw my sad expression, then looked at Haruhi and saw her texting someone, and saw Tamaki's name on the screen. He sighed.

"Please God." He whispered. "Please don't let it be what I think it is. That's going to break him."

* * *

Tamaki was waiting at the train stop for Haruhi. He hummed happily to himself as he was looking at the message Haruhi sent him, asking if they could meet at the train station to talk.

He heard footsteps coming from down the stairs. He looked up and saw Haruhi. His smile grew.

"Haruhi." He said as he ran up to her.

Haruhi had her bangs covering her eyes. A depressed look in her face.

"Are you alright? You look a little down."

"Tamaki senpai." Haruhi looked up at him. "We have to tell Hikaru about us."

Tamaki's face immediately fell. "What?! Haruhi we can't do that. Hikaru will be mad at us."

"Of course he'll be mad!" She yelled. "Senpai, this isn't practice anymore. I'm starting to feel guilty."

He grabbed Haruhi's hand. "Haruhi, I promise it's only practice for you to be the best girlfriend for Hikaru. Nothing else."

Haruhi sighed. "I...I don't know."

He cupped her face and smiled lovingly at her. "Just trust me."

He then leaned down and kissed her, making her forget all about what she was worrying about.

* * *

I was at the shops looking at a shelf of books about sewing. I picked one up and looked through it.

I smiled. "This looks good."

I then went over to the fabric section of the store and got some fabric and thread.

I then bought my items and then walked over to the train station. I decided to take the train instead of my car because I wanted to get comfortable with commoner life for Haruhi.

I sat in a seat in the train, away from most of the people. I took out the sewing book and began looking through it as the train began to move.

I didn't know how much time passed as I was still flipping through the book. I heard the speaker say something inaudible. I looked up to see what stop we were on, when something caught my eye.

As if the world turned in slow motion, I saw Haruhi and Tamaki at the train station. Tamaki leaned down to Haruhi's face as if they were about to kiss, but before I could finish seeing what they were doing, a wall blocked my view, and everything went back to normal speed.

I blinked in confusion, what did I just see?

"Was that..?" I whispered. "No, it can't be…"

I looked back down at the book, starting to feel depressed.

"She would never do that to me...right?"

I went to flip another page, but my fingers just gave up halfway, letting the page fall back down. I then heard the speaker call out my stop.

I grabbed all my items and when the train stopped I stood up. The doors slid open and I slowly made my way out of the train, letting my feet drag me out of the station.

"That couldn't have been her and Tono. She loves me. Tono means nothing to her...but those uniforms…" I shook my head. "No, stop think like that. Haruhi is my girlfriend and I trust her." I looked down at my shopping bags and smiled. "And making this will show her how much I love her."

I called my driver to come pick me up, then when he got there I got in the car and drove home. Trying my best to keep what I saw in the back of my mind.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait and horrible chapter, I'll try to make the next one a lot better. I've been busy with school with finals and all that. But I only have three more weeks left so I'll be able to update more, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day, Kaoru and I got out of our car and began walking into school, but I stopped.

Kaoru looked at me confused. "Why are you stopping?"

"Um, I think I'll wait for Haruhi here. She texted me that she was going to be a little late." I said.

"Alright. I'll just meet you two in class then."

I nodded and Kaoru walked into school. I sighed and leaned my back on the wall, then took out my phone. I reread the text message Haruhi sent me this morning. I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket. I looked up and saw Haruhi walking up to the school. I smiled then began running over to her. But when I got closer, I noticed she was walking with Tamaki. My smile fell and I stopped.

"Why is she walking with him?" I whispered.

The memory of what I saw yesterday popped back into my mind.

My heart began to hurt by the thought of the memory and I lightly clenched my chest.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki waved when he saw me.

Haruhi and him walked up to me, both seemed happy, but Haruhi looked like she was feeling guilty.

"Sorry again that I was late Hikaru. I woke up too late and missed my train. But Tamaki gave me a ride."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Why would Tono give you a ride? It's out of his way to school."

"Uh because." They looked at each other for an answered.

"Because I'm a great friend." Tamaki said.

"Uh yah." Haruhi agreed. "Cause he's a great friend."

I just looked at them confused, something felt off about what they were saying. But I just shrugged it off and grabbed Haruhi's hand.

I smiled. "Come on. Kaoru's already waiting for us in class."

Before Haruhi could say anything, I started dragging her to class.

* * *

It was the end of a very long day. The club just closed and it was Haruhi's and Tamaki's turn to clean the club room.

"Uh, so Haruhi?" Tamaki asked while collecting teacups. "What are you doing after school today?"

"Umm…"

But Haruhi was interrupted by her phone buzzing. She took out her phone and read the message.

"Hikaru wants to go shopping and go home together." She said.

"Are you going to decline?"

"No."

His smile fell. "Why not?"

"Because senpai." She glared. "I've been ignoring Hikaru while we've been practicing. I'm starting to feel bad. The last time we had a date was when we all went to the waterpark." Haruhi grabbed her bag. "Now if we're done here. I'll be going."

"Haruhi." He called out.

But before he could say anything else, she left the club room.

* * *

Haruhi and I had just finished shopping and were making our way out of the shopping center. We walked together uncomfortably while weird music was playing in the background.

I rolled my eyes over to Haruhi, then looked back at the ground as I clenched the plastic bag in my hands. We walked a little longer, but I stopped when someone handed me a flyer. I looked up and saw a person dressed up as a bear. I tried to go around him, but he blocked my way. I tried to go the other way, but he did the same thing.

He handed me the flyer again. I growled in annoyance and took the flyer from him. But when I read it, my expression turned happy. I turned to Haruhi and showed her the flyer.

"Hey look." I said happily. "They just got the newest iPhone. If we buy two we get a couples discount. Wouldn't that be nice to have a matching pair of the latest model?"

"But I don't have enough money for an iPhone." She said.

"Then I'll buy it for you. It can be like an early christmas present."

"You don't have to spend that much money on a Christmas present for me. I'll never be able to make it up to you."

"You don't have to, whatever you get me will be good enough. Besides, I have more than enough money to buy us both phones. I bought you the phone you have now didn't I?"

"Well yah, but that phone still works, so it would be pointless to get a new one."

My smile fell when she began to walk away.

"Let's go." She said.

I slowly began to follow behind her, looking at the ground, then out of nowhere I tripped, dropping the bag in my hands.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath as I began picking up the fabric and needles I dropped.

Haruhi walked over to me and began to help. "Are you ok?"

I nodded. "Yah, I just tripped, that's all."

Haruhi picked up a piece of fabric and looked at it. "Are you sewing something?"

I blushed and snatched the piece away from her. "Uh no. M-My mom just needed more fabric. She has this new big line and all, so she wanted me to fetch some supplies."

Haruhi sweat dropped. "Alright, if you say so…"

After we finished picking my supplies, we left the shopping center and went home.

* * *

It was the next day and it was time for lunch. Haruhi sighed in annoyance as she exited our class with a couple other students.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called out.

Haruhi looked over at him as he walked up to her. "Hey senpai."

He looked around. "Where's Hikaru and Kaoru?"

Her eyes twitched. "We were discussing what we were going to do for the fair, but most of the class got in a big argument. So the teacher made everyone in the argument stay and do a worksheet during lunch. For a bunch of rich people, barely of them have any class."

Tamaki laughed. "I know what you mean." His laughter stopped and he smiled lovingly at her. "Because he's busy, do you want to squeeze in a little practice?"

Haruhi blushed. "Senpai, we're at school. What if someone see's us and Hikaru finds out?"

"You were going to meet Hikaru on the roof right? Nobody really goes up there so nobody's going to see us." He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. "Come on, what do you say?"

Haruhi's blush darkened and she looked down. "I guess a little practice won't hurt."

Tamaki's smile grew. "Great, let's go."

He then quickly led Haruhi up to the roof where they could practice.

* * *

I was trying my hardest to finish the worksheet quickly. Luckily this was a math lesson I understood, so I could finish this in a breeze.

Kaoru looked over at me and saw how fast I was going.

He sweat dropped. "Are you in a hurry or something?"

"I promised Haruhi that I would meet her up on the roof. So I'm trying to finish these thirty questions quickly."

"What question are you on?"

"Twenty-five."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "What, how are you almost done? I'm only on question five."

"Well I'm in a hurry and I get this lesson, that's why."

I finished the last five questions and handed the teacher my paper.

He looked up at me. "That was quick."

"Well I understood the lesson. So can I go now?"

He grabbed my paper and looked at it. "Let me see if you got any of them wrong."

I mentally growled and tapped my foot impatiently.

"I have to say Mr. Hitachiin, I'm quite impressed. You got all of the answers right. You usually don't do well in my class."

"Um I'm actually...never mind. Can I go now please?"

He put my paper down. "Have you learned your lesson?"

I nodded. "Yes I have."

"Alright I guess you can…" But before he could finish I grabbed the plastic bag from my bag then left the classroom. "...go."

I closed the door to my classroom.

"Wow, even after I dye my hair, he still gets Kaoru and I mixed up." I smiled. "But no time to worry about that. I have to go to the roof to meet up with Haruhi."

I ran to the stairs and began running up to the roof, clenching the plastic bag in my hands in excitement. I couldn't wait to show Haruhi what I've been working on for her.

"Hold on Haruhi." I whispered in excitement. "I'm coming."

I turned to the last flight of stairs to the roof and ran up them. I grabbed the doorknob of the door...but then…

"I love you Haruhi."

I stopped and my smile fell at what I heard. I slowly let go of the doorknob. I looked through the window on the door and saw Tamaki and Haruhi in the corner of the roof.

"Even if you're dating someone else. I love you."

I just watched, anxiety began to build up inside me.

"Just reject him Haruhi." I whispered. "Just remind him you have a boyfriend and that you love me." I waited a couple seconds and she didn't say anything. "Why aren't you rejecting him?"

"Tamaki senpai…" She lefted up her face to look at him, a blush on her face. "I love you too."

I watched horrified as they kissed, letting the bag fall out of my hands. Making some of the fabric and thread fall down the stairs. Betrayal began to fill me as I continued to watch them kiss.

"It can't be." I whispered horrified.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next day during lunch break, Tamaki and Haruhi were on the roof. Haruhi was laying her head in Tamaki's lap while Tamaki was running his hand through her hair.

"So, Hikaru isn't coming today?" Tamaki asked.

"No, he said he was busy working with the planning committee for the school fair." Haruhi said.

"Really? I never would've thought he would join the committee." He chuckled. "He's always been lazy with work."

"He just told me about it yesterday when he dropped me off at home." She sighed. "He seemed really out of it when we were driving home." She looked back up at Tamaki. "Hey senpai...Is this really ok, what we're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've...been purposely avoiding Hikaru all morning."

"Yah, because you'd rather be with me." He said.

"I know, and I'm happy I get to be with you, but…" She sighed again. "I feel really bad for Hikaru. I feel like I'm betraying him."

Tamaki smiled at her. "It's ok, you don't have to feel bad. It's just practice and Hikaru doesn't know. So there's nothing to worry about."

"But…"

"It's alright."

He leaned down and kissed her. I just watched through the window on the door, my hand barely touching the doorknob. I slowly put my hand back down to my side and went back down the stairs.

* * *

It was later that night and I was working on the gift I was making for Haruhi for Christmas. I just watched as my hands stitched together the fabrics.

"Why…" I whispered. "Why were Haruhi and Tamaki doing such a thing?"

The memory flashed back into my mind of them kissing. I just sighed and continued to sew.

"I wonder if...Haruhi is sick of me...I wonder if I have to try a little harder. I am new at this whole dating thing...She should just give me a little more time…"

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation I was having with myself. I looked towards the door.

"Uh, come in…"

Kaoru opened the door and leaned up against the door frame.

"What are you doing lock in our room up here?" Kaoru asked with a smile. "Are you working on the Christmas present for Haruhi?"

"Um, yah." I slightly blushed. "I want to make it as perfect as I can, just in time for Christmas."

"Well I'm sure she'll love the tanuki plushy you're making for her. And if she somehow doesn't." He winked at me. "I'll take it."

I smiled at Kaoru as he left the room. Then I continued to sew Haruhi's present.

* * *

"So what is the host club going to do for the festival Kyouya?" Tamaki asked as he turned his chair around to face Kyouya. "All the other clubs are doing some sort of cafe theme."

"I don't really know." Kyouya said, not looking up from his book. "I might take Haruhi to the committee meeting to get some ideas."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "No, you can't bring her to the meeting."

"And why is that?"

"It's uh...because…"

Kyouya looked up from his book. "Is it because of Hikaru will be there? Because him and Haruhi broke up and you're afraid he's going to try and win Haruhi back."

Tamaki gulped and looked down. "Um yah...something like that."

Kyouya looked back at his book. "Don't worry Tamaki, I won't let that happen."

* * *

It was the end of the school day and Kyouya was leading Haruhi to the committee room.

"I don't get why you need me for this Kyouya senpai. I would like to go home."

"Well I need someone to help me get ideas for the club's theme for the festival, and everyone else is busy so you have to come with me." He stopped in front of the committee room and faced her. "Are you ready?"

Haruhi sighed. "I guess so…"

"And don't worry. I won't let Hikaru talk to you."

Haruhi looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well you and him broke up, but we all know that he still has feelings for you, so we don't want him to try and take you back from Tamaki."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Wait, where did you hear that we broke up?"

"That's classified." Kyouya said as he grabbed the doorknob. "Now let's go."

He opened the door and Haruhi and him entered the room. I looked up from what I was doing and saw them making their way to a seat. When Haruhi's and my eyes met, I smiled. But the stare Kyouya was giving me wasn't very friendly. My smile faded and I turned back around.

"Geez." I whispered. "What did I do to Kyouya this time to make him so mad?"

I continued doodling on the piece of paper that I was supposed to take notes on, ignoring the whole meeting.

* * *

The meeting finally ended and everyone began leaving the classroom. I quickly got up and pushed my way through the crowd to catch up with Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" I called out.

Haruhi and Kyouya stopped in their tracks. She looked back at me with a smile.

"H-Hey." She stuttered.

I ran up to her. "Did you become a committee member too?"

"Yah, it just happened."

My smile grew. "That's great. Lately we haven't been together in the mornings. But we'll have time after school from now on right?"

Kyouya grabbed her arm. "Haruhi, let's go."

My smile fell as he began pulling her away.

"Haruhi!" I called out. "Do you have time today?"

They both stopped again and Haruhi opened her mouth to say something, but Kyouya said something first.

"No." He said.

I just stood there, a bit shocked at what he said. Haruhi glared at him.

"Kyouya senpai."

"Did you forget?" He asked. "Your meeting with Tamaki at the burger place."

"Huh?"

Betrayal and sadness began to fill me after hearing about the meeting with Tamaki. I could feel tears burning in the back of my eyes.

Kyouya began walking again. "Let's go."

"Kyouya senpai!" Haruhi looked back at me and saw me still standing there. "Sorry Hikaru, maybe another day."

"Ok, I'll just text you later then." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

Haruhi smiled and nodded, then she caught up to Kyouya. Kyouya looked back at me with a glared. I glared back at him then went back into the classroom to get my bag.

"I didn't make any promises!" Haruhi hissed.

"I know." Kyouya said.

"Then why did you say that?"

"Because I texted Tamaki and told him to meet us there."

"When did you…"

But she was interrupted by her phone beeping. Haruhi pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw that she got a text from me.

'Let's have lunch tomorrow on the rooftop together. I'll bring some food.'

Haruhi's expression turned sad after reading my message.

"Who is it?" Kyouya asked.

"It's no one." She said.

"It's Hikaru isn't it?"

Haruhi didn't say anything and continued to look at my message.

"Why don't you block him?"

Haruhi glared at him. "You don't need to go that far."

Kyouya took her phone from her. "Hand it here."

He went into settings and went to put my name under block, but the password bar popped up. Kyouya thought for a couple seconds, then put Haruhi's birthday in, which let him access where he wanted to go.

"You should really change your password from your birthday," He said.

He blocked my number and handed Haruhi back her phone. Haruhi glared and snatched her phone back.

"Don't just block people on my phone!"

"It's for Tamaki's sake." He said. "I'm doing this so Hikaru will understand that you're dating Tamaki now and want nothing to do with him." He began to walk away again. "Let's go."

Haruhi looked down one last time at my blocked number, she sighed and closed her phone. Then caught up to Kyouya.

* * *

 **Sorry for the ling wait, I had to finish up my story _Wrath_ and update my two other stories, _Dwelling in the past_ and _Asylum_. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting on my bed with the gift that I was making Haruhi in my hand. I looked over at the instructions in a sewing book I bought and noticed I skipped a step.

I sighed and looked back at the half mad stuff tanuki. "Damn it, I messed up."

I began pulling the thread out of the fabric, watching as the fabrics separated from each other.

Kaoru then walked past our room and noticed music softly playing. He quietly opened the door and saw me sitting on my bed with my back facing him, with a basket of thread and fabric next to me.

Kaoru smiled. "He's really trying his best on that gift, Haruhi's bound to love it."

He then quietly closed the door. I continued to pull more thread out, and soon I was on the last two fabrics that were sewn together, with a pile of thread and fabrics next to me that use to be a part of the tanuki.

* * *

Tamaki looked over at Kyouya who was sitting on his bed reading.

"You blocked him?" He asked.

Kyouya nodded, not looking up from his book.

"You didn't have to go that far Kyouya."

"I had to." He said as he flipped a page.

Tamaki gave a glum look. "Kyouya…"

"Haruhi's your girlfriend, you don't want to have some other guy trying to take her."

Tamaki sighed. "I know, but…"

"Tamaki." Kyouya interrupted and looked up at him. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Tamaki nodded. "Alright...I trust you."

* * *

It was the next day, Kaoru and I got out of our car and began walking to the school. I stopped and took out my phone.

Kaoru looked at me. "Hikaru, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said. "I'm just going to text Haruhi to see where she is. I'll meet you in the classroom."

Kaoru nodded and continued to walk to the school. I found Haruhi name in my contacts and texted her, but it wouldn't send.

"Huh?" I said confused.

I clicked send a couple more times, but nothing happened. I growled and decided to call her. I placed my phone to my ear, but before it could ring, a message played.

"Due to circumstances, the number you have dialed currently cannot be reached."

The message played again, but I slowly moved my phone away from my ear.

"I don't get it." I whispered. "I have full bars here. So why can't it connect?"

* * *

Haruhi was sitting at her desk, looking at my name under her blocked list on her phone. She sighed.

"Oh, good morning Haruhi."

She looked up to see Kaoru standing in front of her.

"You're here early, Hikaru is waiting for you by the gate."

"He is?" Haruhi asked.

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow. "You mean he didn't text you. He told me he was going to ask you where you are."

"Uh no." She said as she put her phone down. "I didn't get a text."

Kaoru looked at her a bit suspicious, then went to his desk. The bell rang and Kaoru was surprised that I wasn't back yet, he was about to text me to see where I was, but the door opened. He looked up and saw it was me.

"Mr. Hitachiin, you're late." The teacher said.

"I'm sorry." I said. "It won't happen again."

"It better not."

I nodded and made my way to my seat. I looked over at Haruhi, but she was to concentrated on the lesson to look at me. I sighed and took out my notebook, and started doodling in it to make the time pass.

* * *

It was now lunch time and the weather has changed drastically. What was a bright and sunny day before was now gloom and cloudy. I was sitting up on the rooftop, with a picnic basket next to me. I was waiting for Haruhi, hoping that she would come, not knowing that she was in Tamaki's classroom, eating with him.

A cool breeze blew through my hair as I took out my phone. I tried to text Haruhi again, but it didn't work. I stared at the unsent message on my screen and noticed a raindrop hit my screen. Soon after that, it began raining. I put my phone down and looked down at the floor sadly.

"She's not coming...is she…"

* * *

I had my soaked blazer and picnic basket in my hands as I entered my classroom, noticing that people were working on projects for the festival.

"Hikaru." Someone called out.

Kazukiyo and two other boys from the committee ran up to me.

"Yah?" I said.

"We need you to get sheets for us." Kazukiyo said.

"Sheets?"

"Yah sturdy ones, so they'll be able to hold up. We're going to use them for a game."

"But, we have a committee meeting." I said.

"Don't worry, we'll tell them you're on your way."

I sighed. "Alright, I'll get them."

They smiled. "Great, we'll see you in the meeting room."

I nodded and put my wet blazer and picnic basket on my desk, then left the classroom. I slowly began walking down the hall and was about to pass the second year classroom, when the door opened.

I slightly gasped in surprised when I noticed Haruhi and Kyouya walked out. They looked at me and it looked like Haruhi was going to say something, but Kyouya grabbed her arm.

"Let's go." He said.

"Let me talk to him a bit alright." Haruhi said.

Kyouya glared and Haruhi turned towards me and immediately noticed that I was soaked.

"What happened to you, you're soaked." She said.

I looked down at my wet white shirt. "I got wet in the rain, it's not a big deal."

"But why did you…"

"Haruhi." Kyouya interrupted.

Haruhi glared at him. "I know already."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Uh...Well then, I'll be going to look for materials in the storage room."

"I thought you had a committee meeting?"

"I do, but they said they need it right away so…"

"Need a hand?"

"Haruhi." Kyouya warned.

I just glared at him then walked past them

Haruhi looked up at him. "Do you have a grudge against Hikaru or something?"

"No I don't, I'm just trying to make him realize that you two are broken up and you're with Tamaki."

"That's…" She sighed. "But…"

"Haruhi."

She faced the direction where I left. "It's...not good to just leave him alone."

She began walking the direction that I went.

"Haruhi!" Kyouya called out.

Haruhi ignored him and was about to turn the corner, when she saw me talking to a blonde girl in front of the storage room. Haruhi watched as the girl and I entered the room.

I flicked on the lights. "So your name is Miyu."

She nodded. "Yep, I'm from class 1-D, so I'm not surprised you don't recognize me." She looked around the room. "So the materials you're looking for are in here?"

"I think so." I said as I began walking past some shelves.

As we continued to look around, Haruhi made her way to the storage room door and began spying on us.

"Hey Haruhi." A male voice said. "What are you doing?"

Haruhi looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw two first year standing there with boxes in their hands.

"Oh, hey Yoshi, Toma."

"Didn't you have a committee meeting with Kyouya or something?" Yoshi asked.

"You shouldn't goof around." Toma said.

"I'm not, it's just that Hikaru's with this blonde girl in the storage room."

"Huh, blonde girl?" Yoshi questioned.

They crouched down next to Haruhi to see what she was talking about. I was on a stool, trying to reach a box from a high shelf as Miyu was holding another box for me.

"Wow, your shirt is see through now that it's wet, you have a nice body." Miyu purred.

"Uh, thanks…"

"It's too bad you're gay."

I halted what I was doing and looked down at her. "I'm not gay, what are you talking about?"

She blinked in confusion. "Oh, I just thought because you were dating that honor student that you were gay."

I sweat dropped, I guess I forgot Haruhi was pretending to be a guy at school.

"So are you bi then?" She asked.

"Uh...sure…"

She smiled brightly. I grabbed the box and hopped off the stool.

"Hey Hikaru." She said.

"What?" I asked, still looking around to see if there's any more boxes.

"If...only if it's ok with you, but…"

"What?" I asked again, looking at her.

"At the Folk Dance after the school festival, will you dance with me?"

There was a loud thud, outside the room Yoshi collapsed on his knees.

"Aw man." He whispered. "I was going to ask her to dance with me."

Toma put a hand on his shoulder, Haruhi glared at Miyu, a burning feeling in her chest.

I blinked in confusion. "I wonder what that sound was."

"Beats me." Miyu said, she then looked back at me. "So you, how about it?"

"The Folk Dance?"

"Yah." Miyu said as she took a couple step closer to me. "I heard from my sister that any couple who dance at our school festival won't break up in that year."

"Is that so…"

She got even closer to me. "I've always liked you, and I think you're really cool. When I heard that you were dating Haruhi, I was honestly shock, but." She gave me a cute smile. "I heard that you broke up with him, so…"

My eyes widened and I gasped when she said that, dropping the box in my hands in the process.

Miyu continued to smile. "I thought I might have a chance or something."

"We didn't break up!" I stated.

"Huh?"

I glared at her. "Haruhi and I haven't broken up or anything like that!" I took a step closer to her. "Why are you saying those things?"

"Um...I…" She stuttered, trying to think of what to say.

"Excuse me." I said running past her.

I ran out of the storage room and was greeted by Haruhi. I smiled at her, but before she could smile back, Toma ran in front of her with a glare on his face.

"Not only Haruhi, but you're also hitting on Miyu as well?"

"What are you…"

But he interrupted me.

"You make me sick."

I looked over at Haruhi and saw that she was just staring back at me, not knowing what to say.

"Just leave." Toma pushed me. "You need to understand that no one wants to be with you!"

I covered my eyes with my bangs as tears began to weld up in my eyes. I then pushed past Toma and walked away.

* * *

Haruhi put her bag down and sighed, she then looked over at a pouting Tamaki who was hugging a pillow.

"What are you pouting about now?"

"I heard from Kyouya." He said glumly.

"Heard what?"

"That you...Even though Kyouya tried to stop you...you went after Hikaru." Haruhi rolled her eyes, and Tamaki stuffed his face in the pillow. "Kyouya said sorry to me."

"I did it because Kyouya was being rude to Hikaru." She said. "I can't just watch Kyouya hurt him get like that."

"I know, but…"

But he was interrupted by the doorbell, Haruhi walked out of her room and opened the door, where she was greeted by me dressed in casual clothes.

"Hikaru?" She said surprised.

"Hey." I smiled. "I wanted to talk to you." I said. "But at school we can't talk much, and something is wrong with my phone so I thought I could come here."

"Oh sorry. The phone that has problems is mine." She said.

"Huh?"

"It's fixed now though."

"Really?" I took out my phone and called her. My face lit up when her phone rang. "You're right."

"So, you can text and call me now."

"Thanks." I said as I put my phone away. "Also, um…"

Haruhi put a hand on her head. "Ugh sorry, I'm not feeling so good right now."

"You're not?"

"I'm really sorry. I wanted to at least put out some tea, but my head's killing me."

"Oh, well if you're not feeling so good…" I then noticed behind her that there were another pair of school shoes, bigger than hers. I clenched my jaw in anger. "Then...I guess it can't be helped."

"Yah." She said. "I'm really sorry."

"Can I just ask you one thing?"

"Ok."

"About the evening after the festival." I looked up at her. "Can you dance with me?"

"The evening after the festival? You mean the Folk Dance?"

I nodded. "Yes, I was asked by a girl named Miyu."

"Oh, I think I know who she is."

I gave her a small smile. "Miyu thought that we had broken up or something. Crazy isn't it?"

Haruhi didn't say anything, she just looked at me with guilt in her eyes.

My smile grew. "I've always been your boyfriend. So will you dance with me at the Folk Dance?"

"Ok." Haruhi said. "I'll dance with you."

My smile grew bright. "That's great. Then it's a promise." I waved goodbye at her and left.

Haruhi closed the door, then laid her head on the door and sighed. Tamaki exited her room, fixing his tie.

"I'm going home." He said.

Haruhi looked over at him as he put his shoes on.

"Tamaki senpai, if you leave now you and Hikaru will…"

"I don't care." He interrupted as he left her apartment.

He walked down the stairs of the complex, wiping tears from his eyes. He turned to go to the main road, but stopped dead in his tracks.

He saw me standing there, leaning my back against the wall. He stood there in shock as I began slowly walking up to him.

"It hurts doesn't it." I said as I clenched my fists. "It hurts when someone tries to take girl you love." I stopped in front of him. "Like how you tried to take mine."

He just stood there speechless then I punched him in the face.


	7. Chapter 7

Tamaki and Kyouya were at the park late at night. Tamaki had called him out to talk to him, about what happened. He was sitting on a swing sadly, looking at the sand on the ground.

"I got punched." Tamaki said. "By Haruhi's boyfriend…"

"But aren't you Haruhi's boyfriend?" Kyouya asked.

"Haruhi hasn't broken up with Hikaru yet…" Tamaki sighed sadly. "Haruhi's boyfriend is still Hikaru…"

"But didn't you and Haruhi go on several dates? You sent me pictures of you two."

"We did, but we went behind Hikaru's back. Telling him Haruhi was too busy to hang out with him."

"Do you think what you're doing is right?" Kyouya asked.

"Of course not." Tamaki responded. "But there's nothing I can do about it, right."

Kyouya looked down at Tamaki silently for a couple seconds, then crossed his arms. "I'm going to confirm Haruhi's feelings."

Tamaki looked up at him shocked. "Kyouya, you don't have to do that."

"No." He said. "This is for myself, because there isn't much time left…"

Tamaki looked at him confused. "What do you mean there isn't that my time left?"

Kyouya looked away sadly. "I'll tell you some other time, it's not important right now."

Tamaki just continued to look at Kyouya confused, but then nodded and looked back down at the ground.

* * *

It was the next day and Tamaki decided to skip school. He was lying in his bed, still in his pajamas, staring up at the ceiling. Remembering the encounter of him and me last night.

 _Tamaki looked at me appalled while he was holding his left cheek that I just punched._

 _"How could you?!" I hissed through my teeth. "Even though you knew that Haruhi and I were dating…"_

 _"I'm sorry…" He said._

 _"Sorry? You're sorry?!" I growled. "You really think by just saying sorry that all of this is going to be fixed and I'm going to forgive you?!" I tried my hardest to fight back the tears, but a couple still managed to escape. "Why? Why did you do this?" I clenched my fist tightly, ignoring the pain as my nails dug into my palms. "How could you this?!"_

 _Tamaki looked away from me as he removed his hand from his cheek. "Haruhi...she needs me…"_

 _"But I'm dating Haruhi!" I yelled._

 _Tamaki looked back at me, noticing the tears in my eyes. Guilt began to consume him._

 _"You were the one who gave me courage to face other people and make friends. But now the first friend I ever made is stabbing me in the back."_

 _"I'm sorry…" Tamaki said again._

 _"Stop with that bull shit!" I yelled, glaring at him harder. "I always thought of you as a good person and my friend."_

 _Tamaki looked at me even more sad when more tears fell down my face._

 _"I'm begging you..." I cried. "I'm Haruhi's boyfriend. Please stay away from her!" I wiped the tears from my eyes as I cried harder. "I'm begging you."_

Tamaki sighed sadly, thinking of the memory and rolled onto his side. He looked at a picture of the Host Club that was on his drawer next to his bed. He looked at Haruhi and me who were next to each other, looking extremely happy.

His heart began hurting and placed a hand over his heart. He then stuffed his face in his pillow and began to cry.

* * *

It was the end of the school day and Haruhi, Kyouya, and I were in a committee meeting, listening to the teacher talk about the Ouran fair. I slightly turned my head to look at Haruhi behind me, but when our eyes met, she quickly looked away. I sighed and looked away from her.

"Alright, that's it for today's meeting." The teacher said.

All the students began packing up to leave when I saw Haruhi and Kyouya about to walk out of the classroom.

"Haruhi wait up." I called out to her as I finished packing up my bag, I stood up and ran out of the classroom to catch up to Haruhi and Kyouya. "Haruhi, do you want to go home together?"

Kyouya and Haruhi stopped and she turned to face me. She gave me a soft smile.

"Sure." She said.

A smile spread across my face when she said that, but quickly disappeared after Kyouya said something.

"No way." He said.

I glared at him. "And why can't she?"

"Because." Kyouya said as he pushed up his glasses. "Haruhi has some errands to run."

"Not really." She said.

"The checks that were mentioned in the meeting…"

"But we can do that tomorrow."

"We're doing them today." Kyouya said.

"Should I wait for you?" I asked Haruhi.

Kyouya glared at me. "It's going to take a while."

"I'm pretty sure it won't be that long." Haruhi said. "We can finish in thirty minutes, right?"

"It'll take a full two hours." Kyouya said.

"What?" Haruhi and I gasped.

"W-We don't need that much time." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, is going home with Hikaru more important than committee work?"

Haruhi sighed sadly. I sighed as well and rubbed the back of my neck.

"It's ok…" I said making Haruhi look over at me. "I understand that you're busy."

She looked at me sadly. "Sorry."

"It's not a big deal." I said.

I kissed Haruhi's head, glaring at Kyouya as he glared at me, then walked away.

* * *

Kyouya and Haruhi were in a classroom working on some committee work. Haruhi sighed as she pushed the filled out papers away from her.

"Hey Kyouya." She said. "Don't you think you were a little harsh to Hikaru?"

Kyouya looked away from the papers he was reading and looked at her.

"Haruhi." He said. "You're dating Tamaki right?" Haruhi was too surprised to answer the question. "But I heard from Tamaki that you haven't broken up with Hikaru yet."

"I-I don't think that has anything to do with you." She said.

"Yes it does." Kyouya said pushing up his glasses. "Haruhi, between Tamaki and Hikaru, who do you like more?" Kyouya glared at her when she just looked away from him. "Which one?"

Haruhi sighed. "At first I only went out with Hikaru so I could get Tamaki senpai jealous, but after Hikaru has shown me how much he cares, it really touched me."

"And what about Tamaki?" Kyouya asked.

"I-I feel more relaxed when I'm around Tamaki now."

"What do you mean by "relaxed?" Do you mean it's much easier dealing with him?"

"No." She said. "I feel more comfortable when we're together."

"I see." Kyouya said. "So that means you chose Tamaki?"

Haruhi opened her mouth to object, but no words came out. She just sighed and looked away.

"I'll do the checkups by myself." He looked up at her. "Go home and call Tamaki, I'm sure he wants to talk."

Haruhi sighed again and grabbed her bag and left the classroom.

* * *

Haruhi walked glumly to her apartment, the conversation with Kyouya still playing in her head.

"What am I going to do?" She whispered. "I really screwed everything up. I should've just rejected Hikaru's confession...or just stayed with him…"

She walked up to her apartment complex and walked up the stairs slowly. As she was about to reach her door, she noticed someone standing in front of her door. She stopped and looked at them, noticing that they were wearing a gray jacket with the hood up.

"Hello?" She called out to them. "Do you need anything?"

The person slowly looked over to her with their blue eyes and she slightly gasped.

"Tamaki senpai?"


	8. Chapter 8

Haruhi set two cups of tea on the table and sat down across from Tamaki.

"Thank you." Tamaki said as he took a sip of his tea.

Haruhi nodded and continued to watch Tamaki. "So, why weren't you at school today?"

Tamaki looked over at Haruhi, keeping his cup to his lips. "I wasn't feeling well." He placed his cup on the table. "I think I might be catching something."

"I see...Sorry for asking such a strange question, I was just worried." She looked down at her folded hands. "I heard that something happened between you and Hikaru yesterday…"

Tamaki looked at her in shock, then his expression turned sad. "When I left your apartment, I ran into Hikaru…"

Haruhi's eyes widened. "That's why I told you not to leave."

"It seems." He continued. "Hikaru knows what's going on between us. _"Even though I'm Haruhi's boyfriend."_ he said in tears." Tamaki looked into her eyes. "The way we are handling this is...definitely bad, right?"

"I don't know." Haruhi said. "Didn't we both wish for this to happen?"

"That's true...but still…"

"Maybe we should just this."

Tamaki's eyes widened and he looked at her. "What?"

"If we both feel really bad about hurting Hikaru, maybe we should just end this."

"No!"

Haruhi was shocked at his sudden outburst. "But didn't you just say…"

"I know what I said, but I can't lose you."

He then ran over to Haruhi and kissed her, making her fall on her back. The sound of glass startled her.

"T-The tea!" She panicked.

"You can deal with that afterwards."

"I can't, it'll stain."

Haruhi pushed Tamaki off her and sat up. She grabbed a couple napkins and began cleaning up the spilt tea. Tamaki just looked over at her and sighed.

* * *

It was later that night and Tamaki was sitting on his bed with his knees to his chest, talking to Kyouya who was sitting at his desk.

"Haruhi's going to break up with Hikaru right?" Kyouya asked.

"Yah." Tamaki mumbled.

"Good for you." Kyouya looked over at Tamaki and saw tears in his eyes. "You really need Haruhi, don't you? It will be fine if Haruhi is with you, right?"

"Yah."

Tamaki just looked down at the floor, having the memory of what I said reply in his mind.

 _Please don't go near her anymore!_

He opened his phone and read a message Haruhi sent a couple weeks ago that read, _I love you._

He sighed and looked out the window at the moon.

* * *

It was the next day and all the classes were working on last minute details for the fair. I was tapping my pencil on my paper as I zoned out. I then saw out of my peripheral vision Kaoru sitting next to me. He was trying to untangle a banner.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath. "How did these get so tangled in only one day?"

I didn't reply to him and continued to space out. He looked over to me.

"Hikaru?"

I blinked out of my daze and I looked over at him. "Huh?"

He looked at me concerned. "Hikaru are you ok?"

"Uh yah...I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Do you want to skip the club today and go home?"

"Nah." I said. "I want to take Haruhi home today, so I have to stay. I might take a nap during club hours though."

Kaoru continued to look at me concerned. "Hikaru, how is your relationship with Haruhi going?"

"It's going well. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." He said as he continued to untangle the banner. "I'm just wondering. I just want you to be happy."

I looked back down at my paper. "Don't worry, I'm happy."

Kaoru just nodded, not really convinced as he continued to untangle the banner.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Haruhi walked on the train to go home. She sat down in an open seat and sighed.

"The fair is tomorrow." She whispered. "Hopefully everything will work out."

"Haruhi!"

She looked up at the doors and was shocked to see me run onto the train. I hunched over to regain my breath.

"Why are you here?" Haruhi asked.

I looked at her and smiled, still trying to regain my breath. "I wanted to take you home. I hope you don't mine."

"N-No, not at all."

I sat down next to her and the train began to move. I grabbed Haruhi's hand and put my nose in her hair.

"So, why did you want to go home with me all of a sudden?"

"I just wanted to take my girlfriend home today. We haven't been able to spend a lot of time together because of the fair. Hopefully that'll change."

"Uh, yah." Haruhi said as she looked down at her hands.

I held her hand tighter. "Because we haven't been able to see each other, will you please dance with me during the Folk Dance after the school festival?"

Haruhi looked up at me and saw I was looking at her with pleading eyes. "Um...ok."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, I love you."

She blushed. "U-Uh yah, I love you too."

She then felt her phone vibrate and she took it out, she saw that it was a message from Tamaki. She looked over at me and saw that I was distracted on my own phone, so she read the message.

 _I'm coming over to your house so we can talk about the festival, and maybe have a little date ;)_

She just replied with a short ok and closed her phone. She sighed.

"I'm such a horrible person." She whispered.

* * *

"Yes madam." Kyouya said to a woman on the phone. "An apartment in the Rainbow District please."

He hung up the phone and looked at all the taped up boxes in his room. He walked over to his desk and picked up a travel book about France, he sighed.

"Since Haruhi's there for Tamaki. Everything will be fine."


	9. Chapter 9

It was the first day of the Ouran fair and class 1-A's theme was detective...again.

"I still hate that we're doing detective again." I huffed. "I wish we took one of the other suggestions."

"I don't mind." Kaoru said with a smile on his face. "I actually like that we're doing a murder mystery."

I put my head in my hand and huffed as Kaoru finished up last minute paperwork for the fair.

"I like that we have a murder mystery theme too, I just think we could've used one of Haruhi's themes."

Kaoru sweat dropped. "One of Haruhi's designs? Did you even hear any of her ideas?"

"Yah, she wanted to do a sea theme, right?"

"More like seafood theme."

I sweat dropped as well. "Oh, then maybe it was a good idea we didn't choose her's then."

"Yep." Kaoru said as he finished up the paperwork.

I drew my attention over to Haruhi, who was sitting with the class president and Kurakano. She was helping with some parents and students if they were having trouble with the mystery. Kaoru and I were helping the guests through the mystery, but they won't know that we were the killers until the end.

Kaoru slid next to me with a smirk on his face. "So...How was taking Haruhi home yesterday?"

I sighed and looked down. "It was great, for the first time in a while I was finally able to be with my girlfriend alone. It's just that when we're at school, it feels like I can't even look at her outside the classroom. Kyouya is always doing something to keep her away from me, like he doesn't want us together."

Kaoru's smirk fell and he looked down at his hands on the desk. "Hikaru, if I say something, can you promise me not to get mad?"

"I promise."

He sighed and looked over at me sadly. "Hikaru, I think Haruhi and Tamaki are secretly seeing each other behind your back."

"Oh, I know they are."

Kaoru's expression immediately grew shocked and he shot up from his chair. "What?!"

Everyone in the room looked over at us, I blushed.

"Kaoru sit down." I whispered. "People are staring at us."

"No, tell me what's going on right now?!" He yelled.

I glared at him. "I'll tell you everything if you sit down and be quiet." I hissed.

Kaoru sat back down next to me, he glared. "Tell me everything, now!"

"Alright calm down." I said. I sighed and looked down at the desk sadly. "I know that they're seeing each other behind my back. A while ago, I saw them kissing on the roof top."

Kaoru looked at me sadly. "Hikaru...I'm really sorry…"

I smiled at him. "Don't worry." I said as I got up. "I had a talk with Tamaki, he promised to stay away from her."

I then Walked away to a new group that walked into the classroom. Kaoru just looked at me as I walked away in shock, he then looked over at Haruhi, who was helping some groups with the mystery. He glared at her, then walked over to where I was.

* * *

It was the later that and everyone was cleaning up for the next day. Kaoru sighed as she swept the floor, he looked over at me, who was retying a banner that fell down earlier today. His eyes then traveled over to Haruhi, who was talking to the class president, he glared. He looked at me one last time to see that I was distracted, then he walked over to Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi, can I talk to you."

She nodded. "Sure."

She finished up her conversation with the class president, then she went over to Kaoru.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "How's your relationship with Hikaru going?"

"Oh, uh...It's going good…"

"Is it?"

Haruhi gulped and gave him a nervous smile. "Uh yah...it is…"

"Are you sure, because I just hear from Hikaru that…"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki's voice called out, interrupting Kaoru. They both looked over towards him. "Kyouya needs you in the club room."

"Alright." Haruhi said l, she looked back at Kaoru. "We'll finish talking later alright."

"Alright." Kaoru sighed.

Haruhi nodded, then walked out of the classroom to Tamaki and they both made their way to the club room. Kaoru looked over towards the direction they went and glared, then went back to sweeping.

* * *

It was later that evening and it was the end of the first day of the festival. All of us finished cleaning up the club room and I sighed.

"Finally, we're done." I looked over at Haruhi as Kaoru made his way to the door.

"Hey Haruhi, you want us to take you home?"

Haruhi looked over at me and opened her mouth to say something, but Kyouya beat her to it.

"She's helping me move stuff for tomorrow, so she has to stay late."

I just looked at them sadly. "Oh...ok…"

Kaoru glared and walked over to me. He grabbed my arm.

"Come on, let's go Hikaru." He directed his glare towards Haruhi. "They're too busy."

Before I could say anything, Kaoru tugged me out of the club room. Haruhi just stood there confused.

"Why did it look like Kaoru was glaring at me?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know, probably had a bad day." Tamaki said as he packed his bag. H closed it and he walked up to Haruhi. "You ready to go Haruhi?"

Again before Haruhi could say anything, Kyouya beat her to it. "Actually l, I do need her help with something, so I think I'll drop her off tonight if you don't mind."

Tamaki just blinked a bit, a little confused at what he said. "Uh, alright…"

He went to the door of the club room and opened it. He looked back at them, debating if he should go, then he left.

* * *

It was later on that day and the evening sky turned into night. Haruhi and Kyouya were pushing a trunk of supplies across campus to the club room.

Haruhi stopped to catch her breath. "Do we really have to go this far to get materials?"

"Yes." Kyouya said. "There were no more materials on our side of the campus."

Haruhi sighed and was about to continue walking, when Kyouya began speaking again.

"Haruhi…"

She looked over at him. "Did you forget something?"

"There is something I want you to know…"

"What is it?"

Kyouya was silent for a bit, trying to figure out how to word what he was going to say.

"Once the school festival is finished...I'm moving to France."

Haruhi's eyes widened and she back at him. "Huh?! That's sudden."

"It's not sudden." Kyouya said. "I decided to talk about this only after I was certain of Tamaki's situation."

"I see, but why?"

"My dad is moving us out there to expand our hospital chain. The preparations are done. But I'm still worried about one thing...and it's Tamaki." Kyouya looked up at her. " As you may know, whenever Tamaki's sad, he would shut himself in his room and cry all day...like when he skipped school that time." He gave her a serious glare. "Until now, I'm the one who always helped him...but I can't be at Tamaki's side anymore." He glared harder. "That's why I want you to take my place and be at Tamaki's side."

"Kyouya…" Haruhi said in shock. "Did you tell Tamaki senpai about this?"

"I will tell him eventually." He said. "If you only cared for Tamaki then he'll be fine. Therefore please take care of him."

"O...Ok…"

Kyouya gave a small and began pushing the trunk again. "Ok, let's go."

Haruhi just watched for a bit as Kyouya pushed the trunk, trying to process all that he told her, then she caught up with him.

* * *

It was about eight o'clock at night and Kyouya finished putting everything away. He sighed as he stood up.

"Alright Haruhi, it looks like I'm done, we can go home now."

He turned to face her and saw that she had fallen asleep while sitting against the wall. He rolled his eyes and walked over to her.

"Gosh, I leave you alone for an hour and you fall asleep."

He looked down at her as she slept, a small blush crept in his face.

"She's kinda cute I guess…" He knelt down in front of her. "I'll be gone for a while, and I don't really have feelings for her, but I've always wanted to try this."

He cupped her face with his hand, then slowly leaned in until their lips touched. As he was about to pull away, the door to the club room opened.

"Kyouya?!"

Kyouya immediately shot up and faced the door, where he saw me, with a horrified expression on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Kyouya asked.

I glared at him. "I was going to get my bag that I left here, but I found something else!"

Kyouya glared back at me and grabbed my bag that was on the couch. Then walked to me and led me into the hallway.

He shoved the bag in my chest. "Here's your bag, now go."

"So you like her too." I hissed. "That's why when I tried to go home with Haruhi the other day, you came between us."

"No." He said. "That was for Tamaki."

"Then why did you kiss Haruhi when Tamaki loves her so much?!" I glared harder at him. "You wouldn't normally kiss someone you don't like, right? If Tamaki knew about this…"

"Stop!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the empty halls. "I don't like her that way." He looked down sadly. "I just wanted to confirm I don't have feelings for her...before I leave."

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean before you leave?"

"I...I'm moving to France a couple days after the festival…"

My eyes widened in shock. "What..?"

"My dad's expanding our hospital chain to France and my whole family is moving there." He sighed sadly and he looked up at me. "Like I said before, I was just confirming that that I don't have feelings for her."

"Th-That doesn't really have anything to do with me and Haruhi." I stuttered.

"I'll just be going." Kyouya said as he walked past me.

I turned around to look at him as he walked away.

"Wait, Kyouya." I called out. "Just...Just last more thing."

Kyouya stopped and turned to me. "What?"

"If you knew Haruhi was cheating on me with Tamaki, why did you encourage it?"

"Because." He said. "Tamaki needs Haruhi when I'm gone. I know he can visit me, but we can't see each other everyday. With Haruhi around, at least he'll have somebody."

"But what about all the other friends he has, why does he have to be with my girlfriend? You could've set him up with any other girl besides Haruhi. Half the girls at this school wouldn't think twice about going out with him." I said.

Kyouya remained silent, looking at me with a glum expression.

"Hikaru, I was doing this for your sake to…"

"What do you mean by my sake?"

"Hikaru…" He looked straight at me. "Haruhi only accepted your feelings because she was trying to get Tamaki to notice her. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"What…" I said in shock.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you, I truly am. I was going to tell you sooner or later when you found out that she didn't actually love you but…"

"You're lying…" I said, stopping him mid-sentence.

Kyouya looked at me sadly. "Hikaru…"

I glared at him again, my jaw tightening. "You're lying! You're only saying this so that I will break up with Haruhi!"

"Hikaru that's not true…"

I walked past him, bumping his shoulder in the process. "Have fun in France."

Kyouya watched me as I walked down the hall and out of sight. He sighed and resumed walking until he heard footsteps behind him.

"Is it true?"

Kyouya stopped again and turned around to see Kaoru, with a sad expression on his face.

"Is it true that Haruhi is only using Hikaru..?"

Kyouya just stared at him, matching his expression as he nodded.

"Oh my god…"

"I'm sorry."

Kyouya then walked away down the hall, leaving a horrified Kaoru standing there.

* * *

It was the last day of the festival and Class 1-A was finishing our last round of guest. Haruhi sighed tiredly and she smoothed out her blazer.

"Alright after this it's the Folk Dance then I'll be done."

She spotted Kaoru across the room walking towards the door.

"Kaoru!" She called out to him as she began walking over to him.

Kaoru looked over at her and glared, not stopping for her to catch up.

Haruhi chased after him outside the class. "Kaoru, wait up."

He stopped, making Haruhi almost run into his back, and looked at her.

"What?" He slightly growled.

"Do you know where Hikaru is I need to talk to him about something."

"Is it that you're going to ditch him and dance with Tono instead at the Folk Dance?"

Haruhi's eyes widened at his question. "What..?"

"I know what you're doing Haruhi and you may like manipulating my brother, but I don't like it." He hissed. "If you really wanted to date Tono that bad you could've asked him out instead instead of making Hikaru think you actually love him."

"Kaoru I…"

"Don't even talk to me." Kaoru growled as he began walking again. "You disgust me."

Haruhi just stood there, shell shocked at what just happened.

"How...How did he find out..?" She whispered.

"Haruhi!" A voice called out behind her.

She turned around and saw Tamaki running over to her with a bright smile on his face. He stopped in front of her.

"The Folk Dance is starting soon, are you ready to do?" He then noticed her expression. "Is everything ok?"

"Uh...yah, just Kaoru is mad at me." She looked up at him. "He found out about us."

"How did that happen?"

She looked back in the direction Kaoru walked off. "I don't know…"

Tamaki grabbed her hand and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Come in, let's go to the Folk Dance to get this off your mind."

Haruhi just nodded, letting Tamaki lead her away.

* * *

It was later that day and it was now the evening. I was searching the first year class rooms for Haruhi. I walked up to the last class room and looked in.

"Haruhi?"

Miyu, who was fixing a table cloth, looked over at me.

"Hikaru?"

"Oh, hey Miyu. Um, do you know where Haruhi is?"

She stood up all the way and faced me. "Haruhi isn't here, sorry."

"Oh, ok." I said sadly. "I guess I'll go then."

As I was about to leave, Miyu said something.

"Haruhi went to the Folk Dance with Tamaki."

I walked over to her. "Why? I'm the one dating her...er, him."

"Well Haruhi doesn't think so anymore if he's out with him." Miyu said.

I growled, starting to get annoyed. "That's a lie."

"No it's not."

"Why...Why does everyone keep lying to me? I'm tired of it!"

Miyu walked closer to me. "I'm not lying Hikaru...he...Haruhi betrayed you." She looked up at me with a light blush on her cheeks. "I-I love you Hikaru." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you!"

Then before I could react, she kissed me, pushing me against the wall. I just stood there shell shocked as she ran her hands on my body, not knowing how to react. She separated from me.

"I love you Hikaru." She repeated.

Miyu then kissed me again, taking advantage of how she'll shocked I was. She moved her knee between my legs and deepened the one sided kiss. She slowly began to unzip her dress and slipped it off until she was only in her pink frilly bra and underwear. She then slowly began to unbutton my shirt and when she was on the third button, I finally realized what was happening and pushed her away from me.

She looked at me in shock as I stared at her horrified. I grew even more horrified when I noticed her dress was on the floor.

"Hikaru?"

I glared at her and began to slowly back out of the classroom. "Get the fuck away from me!"

As she just stood there, shocked at what I said, I took that advantage to run out of the classroom. I ran down the hall until I was outside. I panted as I leaned against the wall, trying to regain my breath when I noticed a orange light with a warm glow and heard music playing.

I walked over to where I could see where the source of the light was coming from and saw that it was the big bonfire for the Folk Dance. I scanned the couples who were dancing and was horrified to see Haruhi and Tamaki dancing with each other. Haruhi was wearing a dress and hair extension so she could look more like a girl.

But what really broke me was when Tamaki pulled Haruhi into a kiss.

I just watched as I felt my heart break. Tears ran down my face and my knees collapsed from under me, as I broke down. Why, why was this happening to me.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the next day and Kaoru and I walked into our classroom, and immediately I saw Haruhi. I looked away from her and walked over to my desk, which sadly was next to her's.

Haruhi looked at me sadly, then looked away. "Hikaru, I'm sorry." I looked up at her, a bit shocked at her apology. "I'm sorry that I didn't stay with you yesterday."

"Haruhi..?"

"You were looking for me yesterday in the classrooms right?"

"Um...How do you know about that?"

She looked up at me. "W-Well, Kyouya senpai told."

"Kyouya senpai told you..?"

"It's all my fault." She said sadly.

I shook my head. "No, it's ok."

"But…"

I gave her a small smile. "It's ok. Don't worry about it."

Haruhi smiled back at me and we continued talking. As we talked, Kaoru just watched us, a glare on his face.

* * *

It was time for lunch and I was on my way towards the lunchroom alone. I didn't know where Haruhi was, and Kaoru and I got into an argument about me forgiving Haruhi after everything that happened, so I decided to have lunch by myself.

I sighed as I walked down the hall, when I reached the door of the lunchroom and was about to open the door, a person grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. I then felt someone's arms around my waist. When I looked down to see who it was, I glared.

"What the hell do you want Miya?" I growled.

"I was so excited I couldn't sleep last night." She said. "I know that stuff didn't end off good last night because I forced myself onto you too strong." She looked up at me. "But I would like to try again." She let go of me and pulled something out of her dress pocket. "So if it's fine with you…" She pulled out two tickets to a local theme park. "We can have a redo date at the theme park, and I promise you I will control myself."

She laughed at what she said as my glare hardened.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said in a harsh tone, making her stop laughing, she looked up at me. "I'm going out with Haruhi."

"Wait, what are you talking about..? He and Tamaki…"

"I'm Haruhi's boyfriend. That's why I can't date you." I crossed my arms over my chest, my glare hardening even more. "And even if I was single, you would be the last person I'd go out with."

Her expression grew hurt as tears began forming in her eyes. "What..?"

"So don't ask me out again." I began to walk away. "I don't have nor will I ever have feelings for you Miya."

As Miya watched me walk away, tears began to fall down her face and she dropped the theme park tickets which slowly landed on the floor.

* * *

Haruhi and Kyouya were both carrying white trash bags full of trash from the festival, taking them to the dump. They places them in the dump pile and Haruhi sighed.

"I can't believe we're wasting all this stuff that is still good to use. I'll never understand you rich people."

"Well we're never going to use these items again, so there's no point."

"But still…"

But before Haruhi could finish her phone rang. She took out her phone and saw that it was a text.

Kyouya glared. "Is it Hikaru?"

Haruhi looked up at him. "No, it's my dad. He recently got a phone and he sent me another emoji."

"Are you still with Hikaru?"

She glared at him. "No."

"Then why does Hikaru still…"

"Didn't I say no already?!" She growled. She then sighed sadly and looked down. "I broke up with Hikaru...already...He asked me to dance with him yesterday, but...I didn't…"

"Really?"

Haruhi nodded sadly. "Yes. His feelings haven't subsided yet, but he'll be ok in time…"

Kyouya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Haruhi don't lie to me, you have to break up with Hikaru and only be with Tamaki." He looked at her sadly. "At first it was just for Tamaki, but now it's for Hikaru too. I don't want you to keep playing with his feeling. He really does love you, and he thinks you love him to. If he finds out what's happening he'll be crushed. When I leave tomorrow I want to know that all my friends are happy and by what you're doing, you three won't be, and it'll most likely ruin our friendships."

Haruhi looked up at Kyouya. "Have you told Tamaki senpai yet?"

Kyouya shook his head. "No, I haven't told him yet…"

"Kyouya…"

"I know I should've told him a while ago, but I just couldn't. But if you promise to break up with Hikaru...or Tamaki, I can't tell him. Because I know it won't help the situation…"

Haruhi sighed, then rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "Alright…I'll properly break up with him."

Kyouya looked up at her. "Thank you."

"Haruhi?"

They both looked to the left and saw me standing there, with four trash bags in my arms. When Haruhi saw me her expression turned more sad and was about to walk towards me, but Kyouya stopped her.

"Hey." She said, looking up at him.

Kyouya shook his head, making her stay.

I smiled and began walking towards them. "You two are cleaning up garbage because you're committee members to, right?"

"Is there other people with you taking out the trash?" Haruhi asked.

"Yah, but they took their trash out before me because I was busy, so I got the last load."

"Would you like some help?"

"Nah, I'm fine." I said as I put the trash bags in the dump pile. "Thanks though."

Haruhi nodded and turned away. "Alright, bye."

I shot up and took a couple steps towards her. "Umm, Haruhi."

Haruhi stopped and looked at me. "Yes?"

My smiled returned. "Do you have any free time tomorrow?" I could tell Haruhi was surprised at my question, but I continued. "My family yacht is currently undergoing repairs, so it'll be docked. But we can still go swimming if you don't mind…"

"Hikaru…"

"She can't." Kyouya said as he walked towards us. "She's going to be busy tomorrow."

I glared at him, but this was the first time he didn't give a glare back, but gave a sympathetic look.

Haruhi gave me a sad smile. "Uh...That's right. Sorry about that."

I looked at her sadly. "So you're really busy?" I sighed. "I guess it was kind of sudden and you must have plans already…" I smiled at her again. "Then how about next week?"

"Well...This might sound bad, but…" my smile fell as she continued. "It's better if we don't see each other anymore...If we continue being this close, it will cause a misunderstanding."

I just stared at her in shock, then smiled again. "That's a lie. Haruhi what's with you?" I looked back at her. "D-Did Kyouya force you to say that? It must be a plan between him and Tamaki"

Kyouya looked at me sadly. "This has nothing to do with Tamaki."

"I don't believe you!" I yelled at him, making him jump by my sudden anger. "I'm pretty sure Kyouya has been ordered by Tono!"

"It's nothing like that." Kyouya said.

"Then how about this?" I growled. "I'm telling what you did then...About what happened at the school festival."

Kyouya's eyes widened and Haruhi looked over at him.

"What does he mean "About what happened at the school festival"?"

I smirked at him. "It will be troublesome right? If Tono knew about it...Tono has no idea about your feeling, so he gave you that order. That's why…"

"Kyouya's feelings" Haruhi asked. "What is he talking about?"

My smirk grew as Kyouya glared at me. "The day before the school festival, Kyouya...While you were sleeping Haruhi, he kissed…" Before I could finish, Kyouya pulled out pictures from his pocket and showed them to me. "...you…"

"Didn't believe me." Kyouya growled. "Look at these photos."

I slowly took the photos from him and began looking at each one. My expression grew horrified as I saw that each photo had Tamaki and Haruhi with each other, either kissing or on a date...and they've been on more than twice the amount of dates Haruhi and I've been on. I knew something was going on behind my back, but I never believed it...until now…

I looked up at her, tears beginning to form in my eyes. "Haruhi…"

"I tried telling you Hikaru, but you never listened." Kyouya crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me sadly. "She only dated you so she could get Tamaki's attention. She never loved you…"

"There's no way…"

"Haven't you noticed that she's been ditching your dates so she can go on a date with Tamaki. All the dates she denied from you, she went on with Tamaki. Have you noticed that?"

I shook my head. "So Tamaki…"

Kyouya nodded. "Yes, they're dating."

"This has to be a lie." I looked over at Haruhi. "Haruhi...But this morning…"

"That…" Haruhi looked away from me. "I just apologized that I didn't stay with you and left early." She looked back at me. "Don't you understand?"

I just stared at her in shock as tears began falling down my face, then I soon fell on my knees in shock.

Haruhi looked away from me again. "Sor…" Then she looked back at me. She tried to look at my eyes, but my bangs were covering them. "I...I am not in love with you anymore...I was never really in love with you…"

Haruhi just stared at me sadly for a bit, then walked away.

Kyouya looked down at me sadly. "I'm sorry it had to be this way Hikaru, I really am."

He didn't bother waiting for a reply because he knew I wasn't going to give one and left, leaving me just sitting there. With my world crumbling down right in front of me.


	12. Chapter 12

I was in my bed in the fetal position, holding a pillow to my chest. Ever since Haruhi broke up with me I've felt empty, like I couldn't feel anymore. I've cried so much that I feel like I don't have any tears left in my body.

There was a small knock on the door and Kaoru walked into the room. He looked at me sadly.

"Hey Hikaru, it's been four days, do you think you're up to go to school?" I didn't reply to him and just held my pillow tighter. Kaoru sighed and walked over to my bed and sat down, putting his hand on my knee.

He looked down at me with sad eyes. "I know I said this a thousand times already, but I'm so sorry about what she did to you. Nobody deserves what happened to you. But you have to go back to school sooner or later or your grades will suffer." I remained silent as he continued. "I can request that we move far away from her, and if that doesn't work we can switch schools. I've already talked to mom about it and she's considering it."

I just hummed a reply and Kaoru sighed, patting my knee.

"Alright, I guess another day won't hurt." He got up and walked over to the door and stopped at it. He looked back at me. "I'll see you after school."

He then left without waiting for a reply, knowing I wouldn't have given him one.

* * *

Kaoru walked into the classroom and sat down at his desk in the back, trying his best to ignore Haruhi. Haruhi looked over at him as he was taking out his school supplies.

"Hey Kaoru..?" Kaoru didn't look over at her and she glared. "Kaoru?" He continued to ignore her and her voice got sterner. "Kaoru!"

Kaoru's eyebrow twitched and he looked over at her.

"What?!" He hissed.

Haruhi was surprised at his expression and tone, she gulped. "Um...ho-how's Hikaru?"

"Like you would care." He said, looking back towards the board.

"I do, he hasn't been to school in a couple days. I'm worried about him."

"How about you worry about your new boyfriend. It seems like you care about him way more."

Haruhi glared at him again. "Kaoru is this what this is about? I told you that I was sorry multiple times. I don't know what else to do."

Kaoru looked back at her with a dark glare. "No matter how many times you apologize it will never make up for what you did to him. He was so severely hurt from what you did to him that he's too depressed to even get out of bed! I'm so worried about him that I check on him every fifteen minutes because I'm afraid that he's going to do something to himself! My parents even requested the maids to look over him while I'm gone!"

Haruhi looked at him sadly. "Kaoru, I'm sorry I…"

"No, no you're not!" He hissed. "If you truly did care about him you wouldn't have used him like that! But you just had to because you're a fucking sadist!" He then stood up and grabbed his bag and supplies. "I can't do anymore."

"Kaoru wait…"

He glared harder at her. "Oh, and tell your "boyfriend" that we're no longer going to be in the Host Club and tell him also to never fucking talk to us again."

He then walked away, leaving a shell shocked Haruhi as he talked to the teacher and then sat down in an open seat in the front of the classroom.

* * *

Haruhi walked sullenly to the Host Club. She still was upset over what Kaoru had said to her. She sighed glumly and opened the door and entered the club room.

"Haruhi!"

She looked up as Tamaki run up to her and hugged her. He looked down at her lovingly.

"I know that I've said this multiple times for the past few days, but I'm so glad we can now publicly be a couple." His smile fell when he saw her expression. "Hey what's wrong?"

She sighed and looked down. "Kaoru finally talked to me after four days...it didn't go so well…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Kaoru is angry that I used Hikaru for us to be together."

He smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry, they'll get over it in a couple days."

She looked up at him. "I don't think they will Tamaki. Kaoru told me how badly Hikaru is affected by all this. Then he said they quit the club."

"What?!" Tamaki screamed. "They quit the club?!"

Haruhi nodded sadly and Kyouya walked up to them.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen." Kyouya said as he pushed up his glasses. "I knew Hikaru would be depressed, but I didn't know he'd be affected this badly."

"He can't be that bad that they had to quit."

Kyouya glared at him. "He is so depressed that Kaoru is worried that he's going to hurt himself, or even worse kill himself. I've gotten so worried that I text Kaoru twice a day to see how he is."

"But it shouldn't affect him that badly, it was obvious that she was only using him to get to me."

Kyouya's glare hardened. "I can't believe I helped you guys get together. If I would've known this was going to get this bad I would've told Kaoru in the first place because he's the only one Hikaru listens to."

Kyouya grabbed his bag and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

He stopped and looked back over at him. "I'm going home and not coming back until you're no longer this insensitive asshole."

"You can't leave. What about the funding at the club? That's what we need you for."

"I'm sorry but the wellbeing of my friends are more important than funding this stupid club." He grabbed the handle of the door. "Also Honey and Mori senpai are not coming either, so I suggest you two leave."

He then left the club room, leaving Haruhi and Tamaki in the club room. Tamaki huffed and looked back over at Haruhi.

He smiled at her. "Well we're alone, so we can have some fun."

Haruhi glared at him and pushed him away. "I'm going home, I have some errands to run."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

She grabbed her bag and made her way to the door. "No, I'll be fine. I just want to be alone."

She then left the club room, leaving Tamaki alone.

* * *

Kaoru knocked on our bedroom door and walked inside.

He smiled sadly. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I just hummed a reply and Kaoru walked over to my bed. "Well you gave somewhat of a reply, so that's good." He sat down and looked at me sadly. "So I talked to Haruhi and told her to tell Tamaki we're no longer in the club."

By hearing Haruhi's name I perked up and sat up, looking at Kaoru.

"Haruhi? How is she? Did she ask about me?"

Kaoru's expression grew even sadder. "Hikaru, I know that you still love her, but you have to remember what she did to you. She used you because she knew that you had strong feelings for her to get to Tamaki."

My expression matched his and I flopped back down on the bed. I sighed. "I know, it's just...no matter how hard I try to hate her for what she's done...I just can't because for some reason...I still love her."

Kaoru sighed and laid down on his back next to me. I began to feel tears in my eyes and stuffed my face into my pillow.

"I really want to get over her so badly, but I just can't." Kaoru looked back over at me as I began sobbing. "Why would she use me like that? She was our best friend...I actually thought she loved me...I knew it was too good to be true, I should've believe Kyouya when he told me that night at the fair."

Kaoru began running his hand through my hair, trying to sooth me. "I know, I don't understand either."

After a couple minutes of him running his hand through my hair, my sobs stopped and I began dozing off. There was a knock on the door and Kaoru looked over at the door as it opened.

"Mom?" Kaoru said shocked. "You're back."

Mom nodded. "Yes, we got on the earliest flight we could get after we heard what happened." She looked over at me sadly. "How is he?"

Kaoru looked back at me. "Not too good, he hasn't left our room in the past four days."

Mom walked over to my bed and sat at the foot of it. She put a hand on my leg. "My poor baby."

"I know this sounds a bit extreme, but can we sue Haruhi for what she did?"

Mom chuckled. "I'm afraid we can't do that sweetie. It's a real shame that Haruhi turned out to be someone of that nature."

"You mean a whore?" Kaoru seethed.

"Yes, I guess you can say that." Mom said before continuing. "But I really thought she was a keeper when I first saw her. I really hoped that she would choose one of you two and I was so excited when Hikaru called me up when we were in New York saying that Haruhi accepted his confession...He sounded so happy that it breaks my heart knowing now that she didn't love him at all and was just using him. I guess I was wrong about her."

"We all were." Kaoru sighed sadly.

"Well, I'm going to fill in your dad about Hikaru. He should be done putting away our suitcases." She said as she stood up. "I'll check on you two soon."

Kaoru nodded and mom left our room, closing the door on the way out. He looked back at me, then noticed the tanuki plush I made for Haruhi on my desk. He glared at it.

"I really hope you're proud of yourself Haruhi, because you ruined my brother's life just to get to another guy."


End file.
